Wandering
by WritertheAuthor
Summary: Primrose Everdeen has died at fourteen and enters the afterlife, The Meadow of Death. But when the chance to rome in the world of the living arrises, she grabs the opourtunity. Now Prim is wandering, waiting for the day Katniss comes to the meadow.


Chapter 1

The Meadow of Death

I hear Katniss call my name as the bomb goes off. As I lay on the ground, dying, I see Katniss light on fire. Then memories flood into view, father, Katniss, and I singing the hanging tree, my first day of school, birthdays, new years, the mine explosion, an unreachable mother, the morning of the reaping, my name being called, The Hunger Games, District 12 burning, District 13, the hospital, the Capitol in war, and then I see a bright white light. I am pulled toward it. I reach it, and then my world goes black.

Lightness, that's what I feel when I awake. I feel like a feather, floating up toward the blue sky and the warm sun. I don't dare open my eyes. I could be lying in a box, deep underground, Katniss and mother mourning me above. But I do eventually. I'm not in a box. I'm not underground. I'm lying on green grass. I sit up and see that I'm in a vast meadow, with daisies and willows, like the lullaby Katniss sang me. I look around. There's no one here, I think.

Suddenly I hear a rustling. I whip around and stare into the willows behind me. A small black girl, my age, with curly dark brown hair, wearing a bright yellow dress is poised in one of the willows. She smiles when she sees me. "Hello. Who are you?" she asks. She seems familiar. "Primrose. Primrose Everdeen." I reply. I stand up and I notice that I'm in the clothes I wore at the Reaping. "Primrose…..now why do you sound so familiar?" she asks. "I don't know, maybe…? Oh, I have no idea! I don't know where I am! I'm dead aren't I? And Katniss might be too in a matter of minutes!" I cry. Then the girl's face widens. "Katniss? You're her sister, Prim!" she exclaims. "Who are you?" I ask. "My name's Rue. I knew your sister in the 74th Hunger Games, where I died. We were allies." Rue explains. "Rue! Oh, Katniss told me about you! So, we're dead?" I ask. "Sadly, yes, we are. Welcome to the afterlife. This is the Meadow of Death." Rue replies. "The Meadow of Death? Are we stuck here?" I question. "No, not exactly. Most of the dead leave to find loved ones, of course they only become lost in the Woods of Willows." Rue tells me. "But is there a way to the living?" I ask again. I want to see Katniss and mother. "Sort-of. Every night at midnight, a portal opens in a random spot here. You have to find it first. Then you can go into the world of the living. Once you go there, you can create portals whenever you want. I've been waiting for three years for it." Rue says, climbing down from the tree.

"I want to find my father." I say. Rue shakes her head. "Almost impossible. If he's been dead longer than I have, you have no chance." A tear falls down my cheek and I wipe it away. "He was lost in a mine explosion almost eight years ago." I explain. Just then, a miner in a District 12 miner's suit walks by. "Excuse me!" Rue calls out to him. He turns around. He has a depressed face. You can tell he was one of the ones looking for loved ones. "What?" he asks in a whisper. "This girl is looking for her father, he was a miner too?" Rue tries. "Well, what's your name girly?" the miner asks. "Prim Everdeen." I say in response. "Everdeen? Oh, yes. I know where your father is." He says. My face floods with happiness. "He's over by the lake. He sits on a rock all day, staring at the water, singing songs, sometimes muttering about Prim and Katniss." He says. "Thank you ever so much sir!" Rue says. "What's your name by the way?" I ask. "Robert Hawthorne." He mutters, and then walks off.

I run toward the blue lake behind some trees I saw earlier, but Rue stops me. "It's easier to fly." She tells me. "We can fly?" I ask, curiosity putting my mission on hold. "Yes, of course!" she says. Rue shows me how too. All you have to do, is jump into the air and wish to fly. Then you'll find yourself gliding. We fly over to the lake. A few people are there, sipping water, or swimming. There's a cluster of rock to the right. There, sitting on top of them, in a white button down shirt, beige slacks, and black fancy dress shoes, is my father. "Father!" I cry out. I run as fast as I can toward him. He jumps up and holds his arms open. I run into them and he hugs me tight, spinning me around. "Prim!" he chokes out. We hug for a while. Then he put me down and holds me by my shoulders, making me stiff. "What happened?" he asks. "A bomb exploded next to me." I tell him. "A bomb? In District 12?" he says, shocked. "No, father." And I sit down and explain everything, how Katniss kept us alive when mother couldn't, how she met Gale, how I was called for the Games, how Katniss caused the Capitol such grief, the destruction of 12, District 13, the war, and my death. Once I'm finished, he sighs. He puts his arm around me. "You were only fourteen….." he murmurs. "Father, I'm fine." I say. He looks up and sees Rue. "And who are you?" he asks her. "I'm Rue, I died in the same Games Prim was called for. Katniss and I were allies." She explains, looking at the ground. Father, surprisingly, hugs her too.

Father takes Rue and I to a small house he built, for when Katniss, mother, and I died. He shows me a bedroom, with flowers and hospital signs painted on the wall. Rue takes the room next mine, a guest room father calls it, which is white and plain at first, the shows a mural with orchards and grain pastures. Rue was from District 11. I look over at father. "The rooms change with the person. It knows Rue's staying here, so it shows her favorite things." He explains. I also notice music notes and mockingjays in the mural. After we see the house, father has us sit down at the table. He picks up a bow and arrow, then says to us, "I'll go find dinner." And he heads out the door.

"Do we need to eat?" I ask, puzzled. "Oh, yes!" Rue exclaims, "If we don't, we'll end up dying for a second time, and then you end up in oblivion. The afterlife is a nice place though, the animals here are slow and you can find fruit and vegetables. I eat what grows by the willows." I take in this news. "So the afterlife is like the living world, only, we're dead?" I ask. "I guess, though it's easier life here. No war or Games or violence. We can't get hurt or die of old age, and we don't get sick. It's like a simplified world." Rue remarks. I take this into consideration. A peaceful world that never ends, quite lovely actually. I only wish mother and Katniss were here, though, I'm glad they aren't dead.

Father returns a half hour later with a turkey, some green beans, and potatoes. "How did you get the potatoes Mr. Everdeen?" Rue asks, her eyes bulging, her mouth watering. "The Meadow Garden, of course." He replies, as if she should know that. "There's a garden?" she asks, clearly, she didn't know this. "Oh, well. Yes, yes there is. It's a quarter mile from the lake, next to the market. It's a whole crop field. You're free to take whatever you want from it, but only every fortnight. I'll plant the remains." He explains. Rue volunteers to make mashed potatoes District 11 style, and I cook the green beans while father fixes up the turkey. It's actually a marvelous dinner, kinda like the kind we used to have when father was alive. We eat so much that Rue and I are completely stuffed. Father kisses me goodnight and Rue and I head off to our rooms.

I am asleep when father shakes me up. "Wake up Prim!" he calls. As I stir, I see his face and the hurried look he has. "What is it?" I ask. "It's a portal! Right in the middle of the arrival hill! Hurry!" he says as he rushes out the door. Rue is outside, waiting for me. We both begin flying as fast as we can. I see it now. It's a golden and white swirling vortex. Dozens and dozens of the dead are running toward the door. "We better hurry! It's only open for five minutes!" she calls over the wind. We land next to my father and we all run. Holding hands, we all jump into the vortex.


End file.
